


after all this time

by zadonis



Series: genderbent pentagon [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, aquarium dates, bad descriptions of sex tbh, girl!hyunggu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadonis/pseuds/zadonis
Summary: She could see it all in his eyes, like the universe laid out plainly before her. He loved her with his whole being. Kino was Changgu’s earth, sun, moon, and every star. He loved her as a first love, recklessly and entirely, full of endless devotion. And she thought, maybe it was okay to love him entirely too.ORkino just reallyreallyloves kissing changgu





	after all this time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this one. I've been really busy with school and I haven't been feeling well so finding the time and energy to write this has been a bit tough. But it's finally done! Yay! Please enjoy!

After three months, Kino was used to her new characteristics. That didn’t mean that she didn’t want them to go away, because she did, it’s just that it didn’t seem they were going to disappear, and she accepted that. When she and Changgu had sex, she didn’t really mind the different sexual organs, but there were times where she just missed having a dick. Her femininity didn’t seem to bother Changgu either, and the rest of the band was acclimating to Kino remaining a girl as the months on the calendar flipped by.

She learned to hide it well. When they started preparing for their comeback, she started wearing bras that would keep her breasts flatly secured against her chest, and she had to learn to deal with the discomfort of dancing with a tampon in. She had to hide this new side of her from everyone, which was harder than she thought it would be when they started performing on music shows and variety shows, and again when they had fanmeets because the fans were so much closer and every time a fan’s gaze lingered a moment too long, Kino suffered a bolt of panic, so sure that they must have seen right through her.

But if anyone did, they kept it to themselves.

By the time that they announced their tour, Kino felt as if she’d always been a girl, which was a bit disorienting at times. When she’d gone home to visit her family for a week in the break between promotion and rehearsal for the tour, she’d had to finally explain to them what happened. They didn’t quite understand it, but neither did she, and she left the part about her relationship with Changgu entirely out of it. Trying to comprehend that your son had miraculously turned into a girl overnight and been unable to change back was one thing, and Kino knew they wouldn’t be able to wrap their heads around the additional fact that their son was not straight.

When she returned to the dorms at the end of that week, she was exhausted.

“Baby, what’s the matter?” Changgu cooed when Kino appeared and crawled immediately into his lap on the sofa.

Hui was standing in the kitchen area watching them, and Kino ducked closer to hide her face in Changgu’s throat and whisper, “I finally told my family about my situation. They could barely look me in the eye all week.”

Her eyes burned hot.

Changgu shifted his arms around her, wrapping her in warmth. “You know we love you no matter what. Your family will accept you, just like all of us did.”

Hui must have sat down beside them because Kino felt the sofa sink behind her, and a warm hand rubbed gently between her shoulder blades. “We love you, Hyunggu.”

She wanted to make Hui go away. She wanted to let Changgu swallow her emotions as he fucked her into the mattress because she was tired and she wanted to be close to Changgu and let him love her.

In the five months since this had been going on between them, she’d let Changgu fall in love with her, and she had a deep affection for him as well, desiring him often, but she’d never said “I love you” to him. When he whispered it against her cheek, panted it after sex, and said it softly over the phone, Kino remained silent. She was content to just be loved.

She twisted her hand into the soft hair at the back of Changgu’s head and pulled his mouth down onto hers. She kissed him like a wildfire, tearing him apart, desperately hungry for everything he had to offer.

Hui groaned and vanished.

Changgu slipped his hands down to her waist, and then a bit farther as she leaned up to kiss him at a better angle.

They were alone in the dorm except for Hui, but he knew to steer clear of them.

Changgu laid Kino back across the cushions, and she let him carefully remove her clothes, pulling them away like petals as he kissed her. She pulled his hips against her with her legs, and humped up against him like she was desperate for his touch, which she was. She needed the distraction that only he could provide.

He eased inside of her, moving so slow that she thought she might go insane with need, so she dug her nails into his shoulders, his back, his hips, and pulled him closer.

“Please,” Kino whined, rolling her head back on the cushion. “Please.”

The couch groaned beneath them as Changgu picked up the pace, toying with Kino’s nipples to drag his name honey-sweet from her lips, and she couldn’t have held in her sounds if she’d wanted to. Music thumped through the dorm in Hui’s attempt to drown them out, but Changgu began talking, and he wasn’t usually much of a dirty talker.

“You feel so good, baby. You’re so beautiful.” He grunted as he pinched one of her nipples, and Kino keened, arching into his touch. “You’re getting off on this aren’t you, Hyunggu? You like that we’re doing this in the open where anyone could walk in, and it gets you hot that Hui’s listening, right?”

His thumb found her clit, stuttering over her sensitive place. Kino clutched his arm, voice going staccato over her words. “Yes. Yes, please. I want them to see how good we are together. How well we move.” She reached her free hand up to brush the hair that had fallen into his face away, and her touch lingered over the curve of his cheek and the pink of his lips.

“We’re perfect together.” She whispered, caught entirely in his gaze.

Changgu thrust into her, thumbed over her clit, and twisted her nipple all at once, sending Kino crashing over the edge. She moaned a shapeless noise, squeezing her thighs around his hips as he stilled inside her and released.

“Hui’s going to kill us.” Changgu laughed a moment later after he’d caught his breath. He leaned up, careful not to crush her beneath him, and he pulled out. That was the worst part in Kino’s opinion. She hated the feeling after the bliss of the orgasm wore off and she realized she was laying there in a combination of her another person’s sweat and her own, with his cum wet inside her.

She pulled her underwear from the floor, slipping them back up her legs. She didn’t bother with a bra. In the safety of the dorm she never had to wear one if she didn’t want to, and at the moment, she really didn’t. She pulled her shirt back on and curled up against the back of the sofa, knees drawn to her chest.

Changgu put his boxers back on and sat beside her. He turned the television on, and flipped through the channels until something interesting came on. Kino leaned into his side, still hungry for his warmth.

It was some time later, Kino wasn’t sure quite how long, when the music from Hui’s room shut off and the elder man came out of his room, cautiously checking to make sure that they weren’t still having very-quiet sex and that they were clothed. When he noticed that they were decent, he cleared his throat and stepped forward.

“We all sit on that couch, you know.” Hui wrinkled his nose.

“If this bothers you, you should’ve stopped sitting here a long time ago.” Kino murmured. “Hyojong-hyung and Shinwon-hyung hooked up at here within the first week of being together.”

Hui nearly broke down into tears at that news, and Changgu quickly got to his feet, disgusted.

“Was I the only one that knew that?” Kino asked, looking up at the two older men.

Apparently so. A few hours later when Hyojong and Shinwon came home Hui gave them such a tongue-lashing that Hyojong didn’t speak to him for five days, a record between the two of them.

 -

They went to America. Two shows: one in Los Angeles and one in New York, but they had a week on either side of those shows, plus two days in between. Kino just prayed that she wasn’t going to be unlucky enough to get a random patdown when they went through customs. The presence of breasts hidden under her clothing may be a bit hard to explain when her passport and everything said she was male.

She made it through fine. They all did.

And then they were in Los Angeles, the city of angels. And they had plenty of fans waiting for them at the airport. Fans that tried to touch them, talk to them, chase down their vans as they pulled away. It was very exciting.

Kino was just ready to get to the hotel. The flight had been tiring and the sound of a nice, soft bed was just calling her name.

They’d been paired off to share rooms, and their team had caught on to the relationships happening in the band enough that they made sure that neither Shinwon and Hyojong nor Kino and Changgu were paired together for a room. Wooseok and Yanan, Hyojong and Jinho, Changgu and Hongseok, Shinwon and Hui, and Kino and Yuto. They were unusual pairings, but Kino was glad to at least get the time to hang out with Yuto. It had been ages since they cuddled together, and that was one thing she intended on doing now that they were sharing a room.

The first thing she did once they were in their room was to kick off her shoes and hurry into the shower, needing to wash the feeling of travel off her skin before she could get comfortable enough to sleep. She could hear Yuto making himself comfortable in the room, and the room on the other side of them was noisy with Wooseok and Yanan-hyung working off some of their energy.

She dried off and slipped on one of Changgu’s sweatshirts and a pair of baggy sweatpants. Yuto had the TV playing and some canned laughter echoed around the room.

“Yuto,” Kino whined crawling onto the other boy’s bed. She fell into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He seemed surprised and slowly moved his arm around her shoulders as if he wasn’t sure if he should initiate any contact. “Yuto, we never cuddle anymore.”

“Because you’re with Yeo One-hyung now.” More fake laughter pealed from the TV. “This stuff doesn’t even seem funny. Why are they laughing?”

He shut the TV off and in the silence that followed, all Kino could hear was Yuto’s heart loud in his chest and their breathing combined softly in the air. Kino’s phone buzzed on the table that separated their two beds. She reached for it instinctively, having to lean over Yuto’s face to do so.

It was a text from Changgu, and she sank back down into Yuto’s side to read it and reply, happily sighing.

“That’s so gross.” Yuto chuckled, shifting. “You’re so in love with each other.”

Kino’s hold slackened on her phone, and it nearly crashed down onto her face. “What? Why do you say that?”

Yuto frowned. “What, that you’re in love? You are, aren’t you? I mean, you’re always together, kissing and stuff. And he says that he loves you all the time.”

Kino blushed. “Yeah, he does.”

Silence. Then Yuto cleared his throat awkwardly. “Do you not love him back or something?”

And that was the one question Kino really hadn’t wanted to hear. That was the question she wouldn’t even ask herself. Matters of love weren’t as easy to paint in black and white. Love was kind of the gray place where the answer wasn’t as simple as yes or no, there was all that existed in between, and that’s the kind of feelings she had, not just toward Changgu but toward everyone.

She shrugged.

“Hyunggu.”

Yuto sat up abruptly, staring down at her, mouth open in surprise.

“What?” Kino brushed her fringe out of her eyes. Her phone vibrated in her hand with a new text. “What, Yuto? I don’t have to be in love, do I? Why can’t I just let him love me? Do I have to say I’m in love or anything like that? He loves me, and we’re happy. Can’t that just be enough?” Her voice grew louder with each passing phrase.

Yuto’s voice rose to match hers. “You’re leading him on, aren’t you, Hyunggu? You don’t love him back, but you let him think you do?”

“He’s happy! He’s in love, and I’m affectionate toward him. I don’t reject him! I enjoy his company and the sex. Why do I have to bring love into it?”

More silence.

Yuto turned and disappeared into the bathroom, firmly shutting and locking the door behind him.

The room was awkwardly silent. No sound came from the rooms on either side of them either, and Kino hoped that their voices hadn’t carried through the walls.

 -

The anonymity of being in a foreign country provided the perfect cover for Changgu to take Kino out on a date.

Kino was still slightly out of sorts because she and Yuto still weren’t speaking after that argument, and judging by the way Wooseok was watching her too, Yuto had shared the private information.

Luckily, Changgu still seemed happily oblivious, and when the whole group went out together, Changgu was quick to drag Kino off on an adventure all their own. They ended up at an aquarium, standing in front of a big tank watching the sharks swim by. Kino latched her fingers with Changgu’s and leaned into his side, certain that the dim lighting of the place, combined with the virtually nonexistent possibility of being recognized in America, made Kino comfortable enough to touch him. Most of America didn’t see anything wrong with two boys holding hands in public.

“We should go diving some time.” Changgu squeezed Kino’s hand and started moving away. Kino knew he was excited to go see the rest of the aquarium. “Or we could do that thing where you get in a cage to be close to the sharks. That would be pretty cool.”

Kino hummed and walked along beside her boyfriend.

A girl a few feet away turned to her friend, and in a voice that wasn’t quite quiet enough, she squealed, “They’re so cute!”

Kino laughed and turned to Changgu, knowing that he probably hadn’t overheard the two girls speaking in English.

“We are cute.” Changgu replied, dropping Kino’s hand in favor of slipping that arm around her waist instead. “I wish we could be cute all the time. Everywhere.”

When they got to the jellyfish, Changgu gasped and walked up to one tank that showing many almost transparent, yellowish jellyfish floating aimlessly. They were pretty like melted jewels in motion as the lights in the tank shifted colors, and the nearly transparent jellyfish changed too.

Kino glanced down the map that they’d handed over when she bought the tickets, and the scheduled activities held throughout the day, such as the opportunity for kids to watch the penguins do tricks. Changgu all but pressed his nose to the glass, and when Kino slipped her hand through his to move on to the next thing, he pulled his phone from his pocket to save the moment, taking a picture of the tank.

“Do you want to go watch them feed the sharks, Changgu? It starts in, like, five minutes.” Kino glanced at the screen of her phone to make sure.

Changgu squeezed her hand. “Sure, babe. Whatever you want.”

They traced their steps back to the room where the giant shark tank was, and with so little time left until the feeding, all the area in front of the tank was full, little kids and harried parents, an employee of the aquarium was standing directly in front of the tank, speaking into a microphone, answering questions about what would shortly be happening. Kino pulled Changgu to the back wall, sliding into a corner zone that was dark and gave them a pretty good view of the tank.

A moment later, the crowd quieted down and the woman speaking into the microphone informed them of what was about to happen. Kino translated into Changgu’s ear as best as she could.

When the first shark shot through the water toward the food being offered, Changgu made excited noises just like all of the children down in the front, and Kino smiled.

The pretty blue light reflected on Changgu’s face, coloring the shadows dark blue, and highlighting his cheekbones and his nose in so pale that they were almost white. She wanted to kiss him. So she did.

She took his face between her hands, and he turned, surprised, and that’s when she caught his lips, pressing him back against the dark wall. They were in a shadowed corner; all the attention was on the massive tank and the awful sight of sharks eating. Kino felt a kinship with those sharks as she kissed Changgu, pulling him ever closer, and feeding off the energy which he kissed her back with.

The show was over by the time they pulled apart, Kino lips swollen, and she was certainly glad that they were hidden back in that corner. She didn’t really want a bunch of strangers judging her for making out with her boyfriend.

Changgu giggled and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “You’re beautiful, Hyunggu. Have I ever told you that?”

Wrinkling her nose, Kino grabbed Changgu’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Maybe just once or twice.”

 -

Their first show went excellently. There was still a bit of tension between Kino, Yuto, and Wooseok, but that didn’t show on stage. Sadly, the rest of the members were starting to catch on that there was something negative hanging between the two roommates.

Kino refused to talk about it, and she was glad Yuto kept his trap shut as well.

It was Hyojong who eventually came to talk to her that night after the concert while Yuto was down the hall, hanging out with Yanan and probably some other people. Kino wasn’t sure why Hyojong wasn’t there, but when he dropped down onto her bed and immediately hit her with one of her pillows, she desperately wished he was anywhere but there.

“What’s your problem lately?” He asked, lightly hitting her with the pillow again.

Kino kicked out, catching his knee. “Leave me alone.”

“No, not until you tell me what the problem is.”

Kino rolled over, hiding her face in the pillow that currently wasn’t being used as a weapon against her. “Why are you here of all the members? No offense, Hyojong-hyung, but you’re not exactly the most, uh, comforting among us.”

“Offense taken.” Hyojong slumped down onto the mattress. “I’m curious though, and right now, this whole week, you’ve been a curiosity. Why are you and Yuto fighting?”

“What makes you think we’re fighting?”

Hyojong snorted. “You’re barely speaking to each other, and when you do, it’s in the most hostile tones. And I’m not certain, but I think you’re being different around Changgu this week. Hui was whining about walking in on you two in the bathroom of the dressing room earlier.”

Kino’s face flushed with heat. “It’s nothing.”

“Right. It has nothing to do with you still being a girl, does it?” Kino turned to look sharply at him, just to find that Hyojong was ogling her butt. He grinned mischievously. “You’re cute. Even as a boy you were cute, but with boobs and stuff.” He gave her a thumbs up.

“Why are you saying this? What about Shinwon-hyung?”

Hyojong laughed. “Shinwon is very open-minded when it comes to our sex life, not that you really need any details about it. We may not be as open about it as you and Changgu with your weird public kink thing, but we probably wouldn’t mind if I invited you into bed with us.”

Kino scoffed, “Oh, gross!” and she swatted at Hyojong who rolled out of the way with a laugh. Not that Kino would ever admit it, but the idea had her feeling a little warm around the collar and in other places. That threesome that she’d brought up to Changgu was still a fantasy of hers, but it just hadn’t felt right with Hongseok. Shinwon had those shoulders though, and now that the thought had been planted in her mind, Kino couldn’t shake the thought of Hyojong’s devilish grin disappearing into the space between her thighs.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of the image to no avail.

“You’d be into that, really though, wouldn’t you?” Hyojong asked, sitting up so that he was looking down at her. Kino had a sudden flash of memory, remembering that sight of a girl Hyojong, tits on display to the world.

A small part of her wanted to fist her hand in the other’s shirt, and drag his lips down onto hers and initiate this little story he’d started in her mind. Another part whispered “What about Changgu?” And the rest of her laid there in the bed, wishing that Hyojong would just leave her alone.

He seemed to be reading her mind.

He leaned down over her until his mouth was only a few breaths away, and he whispered, “Changgu could even watch, or join in, if he’s into that kind of thing. I could call them over right now if...”

Kino shot up, shoving Hyojong over as the hotel room’s door swung open and Yuto walked inside. She’d moved fast, but not fast enough for Yuto to miss the compromising position.

“I can see your nipples through your shirt.” Yuto said in a bored voice. Kino slowly covered her chest with her hands. He barely spared Hyojong a glance, and a moment later, the eldest of the three rolled off the bed and bounced out the door, pausing momentarily to wink at Kino before he shut the door behind him.

Her face was hot, she was still holding onto her breasts, and Yuto was glaring at her. She had the sense that she was about to get yelled at again.

She was right, sort of.

In an eerily calm manner, Yuto strode across the room and sat down on the edge of his bed, staring at her. “You really don’t love Changgu-hyung, do you? You’re cheating on him with Hyojong-hyung now?”

Kino shook her head, and slowly dropped her hands into her lap. “That’s not it. That wasn’t what it looked like. Hyung was just being an asshole.”

Yuto’s face showed that he didn’t believe her.

“Please, Yuto. I know you’re pissed at me about all of this, but can’t we please move on.” Kino looked up into the Japanese boy’s eyes, hoping to find something there that she could work with. Nothing. “Please.”

Yuto shook his head. “I can’t believe you, Kino. I thought you were a better person, that’s why I’m so pissed off at you. I’m disappointed. You always seemed like the kind of person who wouldn’t toy with someone’s emotions, yet here you are, playing Yeo One like a puppet and messing around with another member behind his back? Who even are you?”

His voice was loud enough that Kino winced.

She tucked her hands between her thighs.

When she was younger, she liked to think about the kind of girl that she would marry someday. A girl that her parents thought was a lovely and sweet. A girl that could dance and sing probably. A girl that loved her for exactly who she was. Changgu was all of those things except for the most important one in the eyes of Kino’s family and the society at large: Changgu wasn’t a girl. She never meant to play with anyone’s emotions. When she had her first girlfriend, and she realized that she didn’t even really like the girl, she’d ended it then and there, not wanting to lead her on or waste time for either of them.

So why was she playing with Changgu’s emotions now? Why was she leading him on when she didn’t love him?

Yuto sat, staring stoically at her, waiting for an explanation.

Kino shrugged.

Orange silence colored the room, and Kino sat there, bathing in it for a few moments, listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall and the shower in the room above them start. Yuto cleared his throat after the long silence.

“Are you sure you don’t love him?” He asked quietly.

Kino shrugged.

She was pretty sure.

Yuto nodded. “You should tell him. Don’t be an asshole. And please don’t start sleeping with Hyojong-hyung too.” He stood up and walked into the bathroom without another word.

Kino pulled the sheets up and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

-

The show in New York was much more hectic. For one, the weather had taken a turn, and a storm blew through the streets, meaning that the fans that waited outside the venue were soaked to the bone by the time they came inside. Jinho, Hui, Hongseok, and Yanan had gone out to supply warm coffee to those patiently waiting for the doors to open, but it looked like it hadn’t truly helped when the fans came in looking so damp. Kino watched them from backstage.

Changgu slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his chin over her shoulder.

Wooseok sneezed loudly and a few of the girls in the front looked up eagerly. Kino ducked completely out of sight, nearly tripping over Changgu in the process.

Ever since her conversation with Yuto two nights before, Kino had been a mess over her whole relationship with Changgu, which actually meant avoiding him as much as possible without being totally obvious that she was avoiding him.

Somehow, she wiggled her way out of his arms, and vanished into the dressing room.

And that was the last of that.

The show, as aforementioned, was hectic. Chaotic might be a more precise term. With Wooseok suffering from a cold and the tension still palpable between Kino and Yuto, and with the growing tension between Kino and Changgu, the show definitely could have gone much better. Kino almost screwed up a few times, but caught herself. And there was the problem of one of her boobs almost making an appearance halfway through one of the performances. She’d quickly ducked backstage to tighten the fastenings around her chest to make sure that didn’t happen again, and when she reappeared, it was obvious that her absence had been noted.

Wooseok complained about his cold the whole way back to the hotel. His head hurt, his throat hurt, his body was starting to ache from dancing (and Hui voiced concerns that it was possibly the flu, pressing his hand to Wooseok’s forehead like a mother). Kino curled up in the backseat, determined to pass out as soon as they got to the hotel. She didn’t want the chance to think about Changgu and that whole mess, and she had a new roommate for the New York hotel – Hui – who she knew would want to talk about the strangeness of Kino’s life, and she really didn’t want to have to put up with that.

No sooner had she disembarked from the van and stepped foot into the hotel lobby than a small swarm of fans appeared and surrounded the rest of the members as they escaped the vehicle. She quickly hurried toward the elevators, hoping that the fans would keep Hui busy enough that she’d be in bed and at least able to pretend that she was sleeping by the time that he got up to the room.

The doors were about to close when she heard, “Hold that door!”

It was instinct more than anything that had Kino flinging her hand out to keep the doors from closing, and when Changgu slid through the doors, slipping on a puddle and slamming right into Kino, it seemed like fate.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Changgu laughed, slicking a hand through Kino’s hair which was slightly damp from all the moisture in the air. “Come here often?”

Kino hated that a smile tugged at her lips, but soon enough it had blossomed into a full smile.

Changgu grinned and pressed a finger into her cheek. “Ah, there it is. That smile I’ve been missing. You should come to my room. E’Dawn-hyung said something about going over to your room to pester Hui. We can take a bath, and order room service then watch a movie. Tomorrow we’ll go to those art museums that have, like the Mona Lisa and stuff.”

His words pulled at Kino’s heartstrings. She wanted to go do all those things. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of some of that pasta Hui had ordered from room service last night, and there was that movie she’d been wanting to see for a while, and the art museums were one of her favorite reasons that they’d come to New York. But Yuto’s voice echoed in her mind, telling her to tell Changgu the truth.

Love was such a strange thing though, wasn’t it? It was just a concept. An abstract emotion that no one could define. Look at all the movies, books, poetry, and art that have been made in the name of love. There are no two that are the same because everyone has different perceptions of it. Kino looked at Changgu who looked at her as he held her in that elevator, biting his lip expectantly.

What was love.

She nodded. “Alright. Let me just stop in my room to grab my toothbrush and stuff, then I’ll be right over.”

They split up when the doors opened on their floor, and the whole time that Kino walked to her room, grabbed what she needed, and walked back down the hall to Changgu’s room, her heart pounded in her chest. What was her problem? She shouldn’t be feeling nervous.

Changgu pulled her inside and immediately pressed her against the wall to kiss her. His mouth tasted of mint, like the little mints that had been waiting for them when they checked in the previous morning. She sucked the taste from his tongue.

She heard water running in the background.

“What is that?”

“I’m running a bath,” Changgu pulled away and tugged his shirt over his head in one smooth motion.

There were few things in life that Kino liked as well as a shirtless Yeo Changgu. She admired the shape of his torso, finely toned, arms like a god, and he nudged his fingers under her chin to draw her attention back to his face. “You want to take a bath together?”

And she did. She really, desperately did at the sight of him backing into the bathroom and peeling his jeans down his legs. Kino followed.

The water was warm and smelled like flowers. She sank into it and leaned back against Changgu like they were a couple in either a cheesy porno or a ridiculous romance film, she hadn’t decided yet. She sighed as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, and his arms came around her, holding her against him.

It was nice to sit there just like that in the quiet. The only sounds were the water gently moving against the edges of the tub, their breathing intermingling, and her heartbeat loud in her ears. After a few minutes, the sound of Hyojong breaking into the hotel room, throwing some things around, and then exiting the hotel room came through the bathroom door, and Kino was so grateful that he hadn’t tried to bust in on them. She liked the tranquility of laying in Changgu’s arms, head against his shoulder, his heartbeat against her back. She closed her eyes.

When Changgu started humming and tracing shapes on her chest, Kino felt even more at peace. When those traced shapes drifted dangerously close to her nipples, she shifted, sending water sloshing against the walls of the tub. Changgu’s hum slipped off beat for a second, and his lips brushed over her cheek. The pads of his fingers moved over her nipples. “Relax, Hyunggu.”

So a cheesy porno, it was then.

One of his hands slipped down between her thighs, finding a sticky kind of wetness already growing there against her warmth. She shivered back against him. Changgu dipped his fingers over her clit, then lower to her vagina.

“Do you want this?” He whispered, breath hot against her ear.

“Yeah,” Kino breathed, pushing her head back against his shoulder so she could nose along his sharp jaw. “Touch me.”

Changgu hummed again, leaning down to brush his lips over her cheek even in the awkward angle they were in. He plunged one finger inside her, and Kino moaned, reaching for the side of the tub so that she had something to hold on to. The water sloshed with Changgu’s movements. She could feel him growing hard against her lower back.

He added another finger and ran his thumb over her clit. She moved her legs, sliding them as wide as the tub would allow.

“Kiss me,” She whined, reaching around to pull his mouth down to hers. It was almost uncomfortable, but the pleasure he was creating with his fingers took her mind entirely off the bumping of their teeth together and the twinge in her neck.

In a matter of minutes, she was coming, moaning Changgu’s name into his mouth. She pulled his fingers out of her, and inserted them in her mouth. It wasn’t something she’d ever done before, either as a male or a female, but she was surprising to find that she didn’t actually taste horrible off of his fingers.

His cock pressed into her lower back now, twitching in demand for attention.

Kino turned around in the tub so that she was facing Changgu. His eyes were hungry and his lips swollen pink. She reached down to wrap a hand around him.

“Wait.” Changgu took her wrist, halting her movement. “I have a better idea.” He slowly stood up, pulling Kino to her feet as well. “Climb up, babe.”

She wrapped her legs around his hips, giggling as he carefully eased them out of the bathtub. Water sluiced off of them, the cool air prickling against their skin after the warm bath. She reached for a towel, but Changgu surprised her by slapping a hand against her bottom.

“Don’t do that.”

“But we’re soaking wet.”

Changgu ducked his head forward to suck on her collarbone, and Kino combed through his hair, letting out a soft moan. He pulled back, “We’ll use Hyojong-hyung’s bed, then sleep on my nice dry sheets after.”

He dropped Kino onto the first bed in the room, and when he crawled on after her, she was quick to push him over and straddle his thighs. “I want to do it this way.”

She wrapped a hand around his dick, pumped him a few times, and then slid down onto him all in the space of a minute. Changgu reached for her hips and let out a groan. “Give me some warning, would you?”

Kino smiled and started moving up and down on him. His hands drifted up to her tits, playing with her nipples, before drifting back to her hips to direct her. She leaned forward to kiss him, and that was when he flipped them over, so she was on her back and he was in control again.

It wasn’t quick necessarily. To Kino it almost felt like forever as she stared up into Changgu’s eyes as he – what could only be called – made love to her.

She could see it all in his eyes, like the universe laid out plainly before her. He loved her with his whole being. Kino was Changgu’s earth, sun, moon, and every star. He loved her as a first love, recklessly and entirely, full of endless devotion. And she thought, maybe it was okay to love him entirely too.

When he came inside of her, he dragged her into another orgasm as well. Her whole body felt like she was transformed into a cloud, tickled by feathers, laved over by the ocean. She pressed her mouth against Changgu’s and whispered, “I fucking love you” over his tongue. It tasted like mint and flowers and everything sweet.

He carried her over to the other bed, tucking her beneath the blankets after he cleaned her up. Kino let herself be manhandled because after the energy she’d just expended in that little revelation, she couldn’t move at all. Her mind was too caught in running over those big three words, embedded with a whole universe of meaning.

Sometime later, Changgu slipped quietly into the other side of the bed, facing her. His lips were stained the color of her kisses, and Kino loosed a hand from the blankets to trace over his mouth.

It was still storming outside. Rain pattered against the window and thunder echoed dully through the streets of the city. She laid there in that hotel room’s bed and traced Changgu’s lips, his jaw, his cheeks and the perfect line of his nose. He rolled closer to kiss her, and she leaned in to meet him.

Kissing him was as easy as breathing; it was as gentle as a campfire on an autumn night, crackling and warm. When she broke the kiss, she kept her hands on his cheeks, and she found his eyes like magnets.

“I love you.” She stated it plainly, holding his face between her hands. “I really do love you.”

Changgu nodded, pressing their foreheads together, and he rubbed his nose against hers, “I know you do. Even if you haven’t said it before, you’ve shown it.”

She smiled and pushed her mouth forward, just touching their lips together.

“Were you serious about the museum in the morning?” She asked after a few beats.

“Mhmm,” Changgu yawned, cuddling closer. “Bright and early. Was thinking we could drag Yanan along so we can watch him blush at the statues of naked women.”

Kino snuffled a laugh into his throat. “Sounds perfect.”

She yawned, and by the time she thought to say anything else, like tasting the tingly words “I love you” again, she’d already fallen asleep.

-

It almost wasn’t even a surprise when Kino woke the next morning to the sound of Hyojong crying out that they’d ruined his bed, and entirely defiled it. Kino rolled over to see that there was indeed a large cumstain on the bedsheets, and made a mental note to apologize to the maids that were going to have to wash that or probably (hopefully) just throw it out.

It almost wasn’t even a surprise when Kino stood up out of bed to head to the bathroom. The room felt lighter than normal, and honestly, Kino just thought at first that it was a side effect of finally getting the whole “I love you” thing off her chest, but then Hyojong gasped followed by Changgu’s low, delighted laugh from the bed.

Kino caught a look in the mirror hanging over the desk in the room, and froze.

Flat chest. Not as round hips. Face was a bit less round than it had been for a few months. And most importantly: there was a limp dick hanging between his legs.

“I’m back!” Kino shouted, excitedly forgetting about his intended destination to the bathroom. He leapt back onto the bed, landing in Changgu’s lap. “Babe! I’m back! My dick’s back!”

Kino grabbed Changgu’s cheeks and began peppering his face with kisses, before finally planting a long, deep one on his lips.

Across the room Hyojong was excitedly cheering, not even seeming to mind the fact that two of his naked bandmembers were making out in front of him.

It was maybe a handful of minutes later when Hyojong finally got fed up with the two boys (men!) making out, and came over to physically separate them.

“That’s enough! I don’t need that image burned into my retinas.” He pushed Kino to the foot of the bed and kept a hand on Changgu’s shoulder to keep him from following. “Hyunggu-yah, you should get dressed and then we’ll show you off to the rest of the group. Hurry up!”

And Kino did just that.

And after, the other seven members and everyone else who’d been in the know saw that Kino was, in fact, one hundred percent back to how he’d been before, Changgu took him out for breakfast and that perfect date at an art museum as he’d promised, with Yanan tagging along, excitedly babbling that he was so glad it was over and everyone was back to normal.

-

P.S. In case you didn’t figure it out, the cure was basically just saying “I love you” but also it could have been the combination of having sex + saying I love you + falling asleep, since that is technically the order things happened with all three characters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if this one is truly the end of the series or not, so please leave a comment if you'd like me to continue this either as more about Hyunggu/Changgu or if you think I should transform a few of the other members into girls and see how that goes, or if I should just leave it here as it is. As usual, I'd be eternally grateful for any comments and kudos!


End file.
